ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Select Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman Action Figure
Peter Venkman Action Figure is an action figure released in series 2 of Diamond Select's 7 inch action figure line. Based off of the first film's Peter Venkman, which was portrayed by Bill Murray. Series 2 also included Dana Barrett and Egon Spengler. All three were released in two versions, Toy's R Us exclusive "Basic" version, which lacked the diorama parts. The other version "Select" features the diorama parts to build the "Rooftop scene". Later, a exclusive marshmallow version of the basic was released and included remolded elements of depth for the marshmallow. Another reissue as a best of was released at Toys R Us stores that included a trap and second proton stream. Toy Descriptions Basic Peter Venkman comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Select Peter Venkman comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. diorama parts Marshmallow Version Marshmallow Peter Venkman comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Best of Wave 1- Basic reissue Peter Venkman comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand radio (two) proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand ghost trap and pedal Back of Card Description Basic Dr. Peter Venkman was performing ESP research at a large New York City university when his funding was unceremoniously cut. However, a close encounter with a phantasm inspired a new venture: the Ghostbusters! Acting as the public face and spokesman for the group, Peter took a special interest in their first client, Dana Barrett, whose building was the site of a doorway to another dimension. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Select Dr. Peter Venkman was performing ESP research at a large New York City university when his funding was unceremoniously cut, leaving himself and his colleagues, Ray Stanz and Egon Spengler, out of work. However, a close encounter with a phantasm gave the trio the data they needed to catch and contain a supernatural entity, inspired a new venture: the Ghostbusters! Acting as the public face and spokesman for the group, Peter took a special interest in their first client, Dana Barrett, whose building was the site of a doorway to another dimension. It was Peter who discovered, almost too late, that Dana had been possessed by the demigod Zuul, minion of Gozer. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation as well as accessories and diorama parts. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Marshmallow Version The public face and spokesman for the newly established Ghostbusters organization, Dr. Peter Venkman took a special interest in their first client, Dana Barrett, whose apartment building was the site of a doorway to another dimension. A confrontation with incursive deity Gozer the Gozerian resulted in the destruction of a 112-foot-tall marshmallow man on Central Park West, which required an extensive clean-up after the fact. This exclusive 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the final scenes of the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features 16 points of articulation. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Best of Wave 1- Basic reissue Dr. Peter Venkman was performing ESP research at a large New York City university when his funding was unceremoniously cut. However, a close encounter with a phantasm inspired a new venture: the Ghostbusters! Acting as the public face and spokesman for the group, Peter took a special interest in their first client, Dana Barrett, whose building was the site of a doorway to another dimension. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1984 feature film Ghostbusters, and features multiple points of articulation. It was sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Gallery GhostbustersSeries2ByDiamondSelectStockImageSc01.png|Promo picture of Series 2 GhostbustersPeterStockImageSc01.jpg|Peter Venkman (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectVersionPeterStockImageSc01.jpg|Front of Select Peter Venkman (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectVersionPeterStockImageSc02.jpg|Back of Select Peter Venkman (Promo picture) GhostbustersBasicPeterByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Basic Peter Venkman GhostbustersBasicPeterByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Basic Peter Venkman GhostbustersSelectPeterByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Select Peter Venkman GhostbustersSelectPeterByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Select Peter Venkman GhostbustersSelectPeterByDiamondSelectSc03.png|Side of Select Peter Venkman PromoPhotoGhostbustersSelectMashmallowPeterSc01.png|Marshmallow Peter Venkman (Promo picture) PromoPhotoGhostbustersSelectMashmallowPeterSc02.jpg| GhostbustersBasicMarshmallowedPeterSc01.png|Front of Marshmallow Peter Venkman GhostbustersBasicMarshmallowedPeterSc02.png|Back of Marshmallow Peter Venkman GhostbustersBasicPeterReissueByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Basic Reissue Peter Venkman GhostbustersBasicPeterReissueByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Basic Reissue Peter Venkman Category:Diamond Select Figures Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise